


Called-in Sick

by littlegrimly



Category: DragonFable (Video Games)
Genre: Common Cold, Exhaustion, Gen, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegrimly/pseuds/littlegrimly
Summary: After the events regarding the Rose and whatnot, the Hero finally felt stressed enough to catch themselves a cold.





	Called-in Sick

'What in Lore...' the hero voiced as they laid awake in their bed, Draco by their side, snuggling in to get the warmth which had sadly almost completely disappeared due to their cold. To think THEM of all people caught a cold, and they thought idiots don’t catch colds. 

The hero was bored, frustrated even as an outdoor person who loved to explore. 

That being said however, they actually knew, they honestly knew that somewhere deep inside they were tired, that they were absolutely, unmistakably, furiously exhausted.  
Well, with the recent events that had taken place in the past few months after they had been thawed out of their ice crystal, it is only to be expected. 

While being in an ice crystal for years is already bad enough in it of itself. The Lore-wide civil war between the Rose and every single person who supported magic. A month-long trip through the void. The loss...of a friend, Tomix. The loss of the kindest person they knew in all of Lore, Serenity. And most importantly, the near-loss of their most dearest friend and companion, Draco. 

The hero sighed, sniffling whatever snot they hadn’t already sneezed out and turned to look at their dragon cuddling next to them. The hero pet their dragon, earning a ‘you’d better give me special dragon treat…’ mumble. Taken by the cuteness, they smiled. They smiled for once in what seemed like eons. 

They needed this rest, they needed to stay away from the outside for a while. They deserved it. Draco deserved it.  
Satisfied with their internal conclusion, they close their eyes, relaxing every muscle in their body before slowly drifting into sleep, grinning ear from ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Please throw all the critiques you can at me, I deeply appreciate it.  
> I'm sorry this is so short, i just thought the Hero needed it


End file.
